


Falling For You

by andthemountain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drinking, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing, Very fluffy, cheol is awkward, jihancheol cuz i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthemountain/pseuds/andthemountain
Summary: The first time was an accident.The second time was a slip of the tongue.It wasn't until the third time that Jisoo realized what might be happening.If Jisoo were to write a self-help book, there would probably be a chapter entitled Don't Fall For Your Best Friend.  And the chapter would be blank, because Jisoo had gone and done just that. He still loved Jeonghan just as much as he always had. He just also had a crush on Seungcheol.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time in the making, so if you're here, thank you! :3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from the iconic Jihan ballad ofc!

The first time was an accident.

Jisoo was back studying in the bedroom when he heard the front door of the apartment open and shut again. Assuming it was Jeonghan home from class, he called out.

“I'm in the room, babe! Come tell me how your day was.”

When Jisoo turned his head at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, he was surprised to find a somewhat red-faced Seungcheol peering in at him.

“Uh, my day was fine? I guess?”

“Oh! Uh, hi Seungcheol,” Jisoo laughed awkwardly, “I thought you were Jeonghan coming home.” Seungcheol reached a hand up to scratch above his collarbones, making the skin irritated and red to match his flushed face, a habit that both boys knew Jeonghan would scold him for.

“Yeah, I should've figured that.” Now he laughed, forced and a little tense, “I just came by to drop off Jeonghan’s notebook that he left at my place yesterday. It's on the kitchen counter. So uh, I'll get going now, then.”

“Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to have that back. Good to see you, Cheol. And I'm glad you had a good day,” this time Jisoo’s laugh was genuine, a small grin tugging at his lips. He watched in amusement as Seungcheol clumsily backed out of the doorway with a wave. Once he heard the front door shut, he let out the breath he he had been holding.

He kept thinking back to how red Seungcheol’s face had been when he walked into the room. Seungcheol always had been a little awkward, and times like this made Jisoo understand why Jeonghan adored the boy so much.

He stopped himself thinking when his mind kept drifting to the pink flush of Seungcheol’s pale skin.

-

The second time was a slip of the tongue.

They were sitting on the couch together, with every intention of studying for their biology exam the next day, but before long the resource page on Seungcheol’s laptop turned to Netflix, and then there was a beer in his hand, and then notebooks were pushed aside and forgotten.

Seungcheol was one of the few people Jisoo knew who claimed to like the taste of beer, when the closest Jisoo had ever gotten to enjoying alcohol was in a much-needed tablespoon of NyQuil or on Jeonghan’s warm breath as he pushed him down onto their mattress after a long day. Truthfully, the smell made him feel a little sick, but he was too tired to tell Seungcheol that he was sitting too close. And maybe he appreciated the strong shoulder for him to rest his head on.

“Are you falling asleep?” Seungcheol asked quietly. The younger only hummed in response, too close to sleep to form an answer.

-

Next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.

“Babe, please, just a few more minutes,” he whined in protest. When he heard Seungcheol huff out an awkward laugh, he immediately sat up. “Sorry,” he was awake now. “I just, I wasn't really--Um. Yeah.” His face felt hot. 

“Don't worry, I know my place,” Seungcheol joked with a grin, hand reaching up to scratch at his neck. His ears were red. “I was just gonna head out.”

“You don't wanna wait to see Jeonghan?”

“Nah, you're tired, I'll get out of your hair,” Seungcheol insisted, falling into silence as he packed up his laptop and notebooks. He clumsily (he was always so clumsy) shoved his shoes onto his feet before hurrying out the door with a tiny nod.

Jisoo tilted his head back and groaned. Calling your friend babe once was bad enough, and now he'd done it twice. He really hoped Seungcheol wouldn't tell Jeonghan, because if he found out, he would probably never let Jisoo forget it had happened.

That night when Jeonghan pressed a kiss to his forehead and rolled over to fall asleep, the memory of flustered Seungcheol once again came to Jisoo’s mind. He wasn’t sure why.

-

It wasn't until the third time that Jisoo realized what might be happening.

They were in Seungcheol’s studio, Jisoo having had agreed to sing a bit on a track.

“I don't know why you wouldn't want Jeonghan to do this, his voice is way better than mine,” he argued half-heartedly, the recording long over.

“I told you,” Seungcheol explained from where he sat at the desk in the small room working on his computer, “Jeonghan has a great voice, yes, but he doesn't have the range that you do. And besides, Jeonghan has recorded for me too much, he hates it in here. And he has classes all day today.”

Jisoo grumbled, not sure how to argue back, instead using his energy to figure out an excuse that could get him back home. The stale stench of cigarettes that seeped out of every object in the room was starting to give him a headache. When he stood, Seungcheol turned away from his computer to look up at him.

“Leaving so soon?” He curled his lips downward into a dramatic pout.

Jisoo laughed. “I've been here for four hours.”

“Hey, you know you love spending quality time with me, don't lie to yourself,” Seungcheol teased.

“Mhm, whatever you say, babe,” Jisoo jabbed back before holding a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. He held his hands up as if in surrender, “I mean...! I just, uh--Jeonghan. I'm used to him teasing me.” His ears felt hot and he swore he could see a vein on the side of Seungcheol's neck pulse. “Uh. I'm gonna get going, then.” He hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking as fast as he could until he found a nice sturdy wall he could slump against.

In this moment he realized that:

  1. This made it three times that he had called Seungcheol babe.
  2. He hadn't been thinking about Jeonghan at all when he said it.
  3. He really liked the flustered way Seungcheol reacted.



With these realizations he came to a conclusion: he was harboring a crush on Choi Seungcheol.

-

If Jisoo were to write a self-help book, there would probably be a chapter entitled Don't Fall For Your Best Friend. And then the chapter would be blank because Jisoo had gone and done just that.

After the initial horror, his first reaction was a deep cutting guilt that dug into his heart whenever Jeonghan held him or kissed him or fucked him or even just existed near him, but Jisoo didn't know what to do. He didn't want to keep anything from Jeonghan, but he was terrified that if he confessed, Jeonghan would get the wrong idea. Jisoo still loved Jeonghan just as much as he always had. Perfect relationships didn't exist, but Jisoo had always liked to tell his boyfriend that if one did, it would be theirs, and that still held true. He just _also_ had a crush on Seungcheol.

What followed the guilt was an overwhelming confusion.

Jeonghan had always joked that Jisoo had a very distinct ‘type,’ and more or less, he was right. Intimidatingly pretty, a little bit rough around the edges, hopelessly romantic. Jeonghan was all of those things. Now, what confused Jisoo wasn't that Seungcheol was different, but that he was _exactly those things_ and he had somehow never noticed. Seungcheol with his cigarettes and his tattoos was also Seungcheol who was studying to become a social worker and had a pet turtle with only three legs named _Choi Legolas_. Just his type.

Which was an absolutely terrible thing.

Everything got infinitely more terrible when about two weeks after the realization, Jeonghan came home from class on a Friday night and slammed the front door hard, throwing his bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Jisoo, tell me what the fuck is going on,” he demanded. Jisoo froze where he was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

He looked up slowly, “Um, about what…?” he asked cautiously, voice smaller than he wanted it to be. He and Jeonghan had been together for almost five years now, and he had only been genuinely pissed like this a handful of times during the course of their relationship. And a pissed off Jeonghan was a force to be reckoned with.

He moved to stand in front of where Jisoo sat. “I'm not an idiot, Jisoo. What the fuck happened.” When Jisoo just stared at him blankly, Jeonghan threw his hands up in frustration. “You haven't talked to Seungcheol in weeks! I thought you guys were friends! You leave the room every time he comes over here, you always make excuses when I go to hang out with him, you've stopped studying with him, and it's not just you. He also wants to play dumb with me, so you need to tell me what the hell is going on. Did you guys have a fight?”

“I hadn't noticed,” Jisoo mumbled, figuring the best way to avoid the conversation he knew he needed to have was to lie. Jeonghan’s mouth opened and then shut and then opened again. He took a deep breath.

“Hong Jisoo,” his words were slow and practiced, the way they always were when he was only a moment from losing his cool. “I like to think that almost five _fucking_ years of a relationship is enough for you to not lie to me.” Jisoo felt his mouth go dry. He tried to swallow but couldn't. He reached a hand up towards Jeonghan, loosely linking their fingers together.

“Hannie, I just,” he took a deep breath, “I want to talk to you but can you give me a little bit to figure out what to say?” He tightened his grip on Jeonghan’s hand. “I promise it’s not bad. I'll tell you everything. I just... I want to make sure I say it right. I promise. Go shower and I'll put together some dinner for you and then we can talk, okay?”

Jeonghan was silent for a minute before leaning down to press the lightest of kisses to the top of Jisoo’s head.

“Okay, baby. Sorry I got mad,” he said into his hair. “I'm just worried about you guys, you’re my best friends.”

Jisoo wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, “No, I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry.” He stood up and pulled Jeonghan into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jeonghan whispered back, pressing another kiss to Jisoo’s neck before pulling away and leaving to go shower.

They ate in silence before heading to bed together. Jisoo’s heart was racing as Jeonghan switched the light off and then kicked off his sweatpants before climbing into bed next to him.

He wound an arm around Jisoo’s waist and kissed him softly before asking, “Can you tell me now?”

“Yeah I just,” Jisoo took a deep breath, “Please don't get mad at me okay?”

Jeonghan brought a hand up to run his fingers through the front of Jisoo's hair, “You’re making me nervous. Just tell me.”

After one last sharp inhale, Jisoo decided not to cut any corners. “I think I may have feelings for Seungcheol.” When he saw Jeonghan's eyes widen comically he immediately started scrambling for words. “It's not like,” he sighed, “I just… it caught me off guard too.”

“Off guard? Is this a joke?” Jeonghan sat up. The younger scooted towards him, heart dropping when Jeonghan turned away from him. He was silent. After a minute or ten, Jisoo wasn’t sure, he finally turned around. His eyes were wet. “I just… don’t understand.” He spoke the words like they had tasted sour in his mouth, his voice strained. Jisoo reached a hand towards him, and Jeonghan held it gently, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Hannie, please. You know I could never.” Jeonghan looked up at him, face red and puffy, tears running down his cheeks, and Jisoo scooted closer, putting his head on Jeonghan’s leg, still holding his hands. “Now you see why I didn’t want to tell you,” he said with a small laugh, reaching up to wipe tears from the older boy’s face.

“So why is Seungcheol being weird, too?” Jeonghan asked after a moment, collecting himself. “Did something happen?” Jisoo wasn’t sure what to say, so he started at the beginning.

“I mean, no. Not really? Like a month ago or whatever he came by here and I thought it was you so I said ‘hey babe’ or something and was obviously really embarrassed and he was all flustered and left really quickly.”

“That’s it?” Jeonghan asked, not totally convinced.

“No. It happened again. We were here studying and I must’ve fallen asleep cuz I thought it was you waking me up, but it was him and said babe and he did the same thing, just left immediately.” His face felt hot. Jeonghan was quiet. “And then I was at the studio with him--you know when I sang for him recently? And he was teasing me and it just... slipped out.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brow. “Slipped out? You mean calling him babe?”

“Yeah, I guess I thought it might shut him up or something; I didn’t really think it through. It wasn’t an accident and I think he knew that.” He sighed, remembering the feeling of dread that had washed over him in that moment. “And I left immediately which I’m sure just made it even more awkward.” He held his hands over his face and let out a long groan. “So that’s probably why he’s been weird. We haven’t talked since then.”

“So was this after you knew you were crushing on him?” Jeonghan teased, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Shut up!” Jisoo landed a light slap on the older’s thigh. He continued a little quieter, “I think that’s when I realized.” He knew he was blushing.

“Shua, you know I love you.” Jeonghan finally said.

“I know.” He ran his fingers along the older’s forearm. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could talk to me.” Jeonghan lifted Jisoo’s hand to his lips and began scattering it with kisses. “I love you so, so, so, much,” he said between pecks.

Jisoo still felt anxious, “You’re not mad?”

Jeonghan laughed, “I could never stay mad at you.” He lifted Jisoo’s head off his lap and slid back under the blankets so they were face to face, wrapped together.

For the first time in weeks, Jisoo felt relaxed, and he fell asleep to the sensation of Jeonghan’s soft fingers running through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

Three days later when they were going to bed, Jeonghan’s arms around the younger’s waist, lips against his neck, he said softly, “You know, Cheol was my first kiss.”

Jisoo tensed a bit at the mention of the name--they hadn’t really been talking about him the past few days--but responded equally softly, “I know.”

After a short pause, Jeonghan added, “He also gave me my first blow job.”

Jisoo sat up, “What? I didn’t know this. When?”

The older boy took a deep breath before speaking again, “It was when we were in high school. How fucking stupid, right?” He laughed a little awkwardly, and Jisoo was quiet, so he went on. “It happened more than once though. Maybe like, three times.”

“Wait,” Jisoo interrupted, “Why have you never told me this? And what do you mean ‘maybe’?”

“It was right before you moved here, and we never talked about it after it happened. We were both wasted every time it happened, and it wasn’t really something we wanted to talk about. You know how it is being closeted. Sometimes you think its a good idea to get crossed and suck your friend’s dick.” He paused, “We were horny kids who didn’t like to be sober. It was gross.”

“Is that it?” Jisoo felt a combination of jealousy and something else that began to stir in his stomach.

Jeonghan laughed, a little more relaxed now, “Yeah, that’s it.” He brushed the hair off of Jisoo’s forehead. “It felt disrespectful to do that with a friend, and I think we were both embarrassed so it just… got forgotten.”

Now it was Jisoo’s turn to laugh. “Then you must really not respect me, huh?” he teased.

“Not at all,” Jeonghan responded with a smirk before pulling Jisoo just close enough to press a sloppy kiss to his lips.

About half an hour later, Jeonghan was snoring softly behind him, but Jisoo couldn’t seem to get the idea of his boyfriend and Seungcheol together out of his mind.

-

On the first Friday of each month, Jisoo and Jeonghan hosted a movie night at their apartment. It had been a little less than two weeks since “the conversation” and more or less, things were back to normal. Normal, minus Seungcheol. Jisoo hadn’t seen him once since the whole ordeal. He wondered if the older boy was still embarrassed about the babe thing, or if he really was just particularly busy. Whatever the reason, it was movie night tonight, and Seungcheol would be there.

Jun was the first to show up, by himself, fifteen minutes earlier than everyone had agreed upon. He helped Jisoo pile pizza rolls into the oven and chips into bowls until Minghao arrived with Mingyu and Wonwoo, at which time he ditched Jisoo to go help them pick out a movie. Then it was Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Chan. By 8:00 the food was ready and they had finally agreed on two movies, but Seungcheol still wasn’t there.

“Hansol hyung just texted me,” Chan spoke up, holding his phone in the air as if everyone could read it from there. “He says Seungcheol hyung is there to pick them up, but Seungkwan hyung isn’t ready yet. They say to start without them.”

“Hyung hyung hyung,” Seokmin mimicked, pouting, teasing the youngest, earning himself a glare and a smack on the arm.

“God knows I’m not waiting for Seungkwan,” Jeonghan snorted, starting the movie immediately. They were 10 minutes into Skyfall when Seungkwan busted through the door, noisily enough for Mingyu to shout a “shut the fuck up” in his direction. Jisoo watched as Seungcheol grabbed a beer from the fridge and then avoided eye contact as he shuffled across the room to sit next to Wonwoo on the opposite side of the big sectional couch. No one had assigned spots or anything, but usually Seungcheol would sit next to him. He tried not to feel hurt and turned his attention back to the movie. He wondered if Jeonghan had told him anything, or if he had picked up on the situation on his own.

A little while later, Jeonghan started getting fidgety before abruptly getting up and leaving the room. Jisoo assumed he was just going to the bathroom, but about a minute later his phone lit up with a text from his boyfriend.

_ From: Hannie <3 _

_ can you pls come to the room I need help with smth _

_ Sent 9:08pm _

Jisoo rolled his eyes as he quietly got up from the couch, trying not to feel bothered by the way he knew everyone was watching him go. His eyes met Seungcheol’s for half a second and he looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. Stupid stupid stupid.

When he slowly pushed the door to their bedroom open, he wasn’t quite sure what he would find, but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jeonghan there, fully clothed, digging through his nightstand.

The older turned around with a laugh. “What’s the sigh for? Were you hoping this was a booty call?” he teased.

Jisoo snorted, “No, I was actually hoping that it wasn’t, because I’m pretty sure all the guys think it is.”

Jeonghan laughed again, brighter, “Oh you poor thing; that must’ve been so embarrassing for you.”

“Just tell me what you need help with, so we can get back before anyone gets too suspicious, please,” Jisoo said, also not really wanting to miss the movie.

“I'm looking for my edibles. The chocolate. Did you move it?”

“You don’t just wanna smoke?” Jisoo asked, already moving towards their small walk-in closet. “I think I put it in the box with the other stuff.” He dug through said box until he found the small tin container Jeonghan wanted and brought it out.

“I don’t wanna share,” Jeonghan explained while Jisoo broke off a piece of the chocolate for each of them. He laughed, nodding in agreement.

He started to move towards the door when Jeonghan grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a for a long kiss. When they pulled apart, he stuck a hand in Jisoo’s hair and tousled it around, while the younger squealed and struggled to pull away.

“Fuck you! Now they’re really gonna think something was happening,” he snapped, half-joking, half-not.

“Good,” Jeonghan responded smugly before leading him out of the room.

Jisoo could feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him as they walked back into the living room and returned to their spots on the couch.

“That was impressively quick,” Mingyu commented, which triggered a wave of giggles throughout the room. Someone whistled and Jisoo tried to protest, but Jeonghan just laughed with them and there wasn’t really anything he could do. He noticed that Seungcheol now had three empty bottles in front of him and got up and went back to the kitchen. Jisoo watched as he opened the cupboard above the microwave where they kept their hard liquor.

Jeonghan must’ve noticed too, because he got up and followed the older boy. Jisoo watched and listened as Jeonghan asked in a soft voice, “Cheollie, didn’t you drive here? I don’t know if you should drink anymore.”

“I’m fine,” he responded somewhat bluntly, ignoring Jeonghan’s concern and grabbing the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

Jeonghan stood in front of the shelf where the glasses were and put a hand on the bottle Seungcheol was holding. “Seungcheol. You drove here. Find someone else to take the kids home, and then you can crash here. I’m not gonna let you drink any more unless you do that.”

“Dammit, fine.” He turned towards the living room, “Wonwoo, do you have room to drive Hansol and Seungkwan home?” he called, “I think I’m gonna crash here.”

Wonwoo gave him a double thumbs-up from across the room, and Seungcheol turned back to Jeonghan, reaching around him to grab two tumblers without saying anything. He filled them with ice and whiskey and offered one to Jeonghan. The latter took it without drinking any and they returned to their spots on the couch.

Jisoo took a sip from the glass and then scowled, pushing it towards his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how you guys drink that shit, it hurts,” he whined, squirming a bit while the drink still burned in his throat. Jeonghan laughed and kissed his nose and they turned their attention back to the movie.

As the end credits rolled, Jisoo was just starting to feel high as Seungkwan belted Skyfall alongside Adele. Jeonghan waited until the song was over so as to avoid getting yelled at, then took the remote and switched the movie to The Prestige, turning the volume up.

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo whispered, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, “How are you feeling?” which they both knew was code for  _ are you high yet? _

The older laid his hand on top of Jisoo’s and responded, “Really good, you?” Jisoo only nodded, and shuffled in closer to his boyfriend, leaning his head against his neck and discreetly moving his hand to his inner thigh. Jeonghan stiffened for half a second before relaxing into the touch. It was no secret that both of them were fairly handsy when they were intoxicated, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to disappear together before movie nights were over. As the minutes ticked by and Jeonghan grew more and more fidgety, Jisoo determined that tonight would be no different, too high and too horny to give a single fuck about what his friends might think.

After almost 20 excruciating minutes, he couldn’t take it any longer and put his lips against his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “I want to be alone with you,” before immediately getting up and leaving the room. He was already tugging his shirt over his head when Jeonghan came into the room and quietly locked the door behind him.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” the older remarked as his eyes followed Jisoo onto their queen-sized bed.

“I know,” the younger responded, leaning back against his pillows while Jeonghan stripped down to his boxers. He was already hard. “Cutting right the the chase, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Jeonghan laughed, climbing onto the bed until he was directly above Jisoo. He hovered there for half a second before Jisoo strained his neck upwards and their lips met. The kiss tasted like whiskey, but on Jeonghan’s lips it was delicious.

In a matter of seconds Jeonghan was desperately discarding any clothes that were left until there was nothing but cold air against sensitive skin. He wasted no time before his hands were on the younger boy, fingertips carefully studying the lines of his chest and abdomen before gently pushing his legs apart and settling between them. Jisoo whined as Jeonghan leaned down and pressed warm lips against his neck, sucking gently at first and then much harder.

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” the younger half-heartedly protested, more of a statement than a complaint.

Jeonghan pulled away for half a second to say “Yeah,” before leaning back down and starting a new hickey on Jisoo’s collarbone. They both knew the younger liked being marked despite his pretended coyness. Jisoo also knew that he was probably being too loud, but he felt to good to care; or to even be able to stop if he wanted to.

“Baby, everyone's gonna hear you,” he warned, now skimming his fingertips across the younger’s cheek and up and down his neck. Jisoo leaned into the touch, tilting his head back so his neck was exposed, only humming in response. Jeonghan replaced his fingertips with his lips and between kisses went on, “You act embarrassed but I think you  _ want _ them to hear. Is that it?” Jisoo only grunted at the remark because he knew it was true and and he knew that Jeonghan knew it, too.

“Hannieeee, where are you going,” he groaned when Jeonghan climbed up off the bed, feeling hot and needy, knowing just how far gone he was. When Jeonghan returned a moment later, already pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers Jisoo couldn’t help but let out a long whine.

“If you’re gonna be loud, I might as well give you a reason,” the older explained, returning to his spot between Jisoo’s legs, using his dry hand to push them apart even wider. Jisoo clenched his teeth as Jeonghan slowly worked first one, then two, then three slick fingers inside of him. Jisoo wasn’t sure how long it had been, seconds or minutes or hours, but Jeonghan’s leisurely pace was making him writhe and push back onto his fingers, not aware of anything but the sensation and the need for  _ more, more, more.  _ He winced when Jeonghan pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and desperate.

“Hold your knees,” Jeonghan ordered, and though Jisoo would usually protest being bossed around, he could hear the lube bottle, and he didn’t want to wait a single moment longer than he had to. He did as told and before he could complain, Jeonghan was situating himself above him, arms braced on either side of his chest, forcing his legs higher and wider with his hips. Jisoo reached his arms around the older’s neck, pulling his head down as he slowly pushed into him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jeonghan groaned against his neck, pausing once his hips were flush against Jisoo’s ass. The younger was grasping desperately at Jeonghan’s hair and back as he pulled out and thrust back in. They’d fucked thousands of times before, and still Jisoo was putty in Jeonghan’s hands, addicted to his scent and his taste and his soft hair against his skin and between his fingers. Jisoo could hear the usual gasping and cursing, and knew it was coming from him, but each time the older pushed back in, slow and deep, he was somewhere else. He was hyper-aware of every spot where their bodies touched. He couldn’t think of anything but Jeonghan’s open mouth against his neck, the taught muscles of his lower back where Jisoo’s legs wrapped around him, feet locked together. With each thrust, his cock bounced against his stomach, untouched and aching. He was beginning to feel frustrated with the slow pace that Jeonghan had set, wishing he was coherent enough to ask for more, instead of the long, desperate whine that came out. Jeonghan must have sensed his impatience, because his lips pulled into a smile as cold fingers danced across his chest, coming to toy with one of his nipples, making his whole body shake.

Jisoo hadn’t realized how close he was until Jeonghan replaced his cold fingers with a warm, wet mouth, and he was immediately coming onto his stomach, shaking violently against the other’s tight grip until his cock stopped throbbing, and he fell back against his pillows, gasping for air.

Jeonghan pulled out and sat up, looking down at him. “Fuck, you made a mess,” he said with a little bit of a laugh, dragging a finger through the cum on Jisoo’s stomach. The younger was still trying to catch his breath as Jeonghan climbed over his legs to straddle him and started stroking himself, his hand a slick mess of lube and precum leaking out from the tip. Jisoo opened his eyes to Jeonghan’s cock inches from his lips. He held the older’s hips to steady him and opened his mouth wide, stretching his tongue down towards his chin just in time for Jeonghan to come in quick, hot spurts onto his tongue and face.

“You’re so gross,” Jeonghan said, falling next to Jisoo on the bed, earning himself a tired shove.

“Love you, too,” Jisoo laughed, rolling his eyes. “Would you grab me a shirt or something before this dries,” he gestured to his chin and stomach. Jeonghan groaned and rolled to the side of the bed, grabbing and throwing the first thing his hand touched on the ground.

“Thanks,” Jisoo said, using it to wipe at his face. “We can do a load of laundry in the morning.” Jeonghan only groaned in response, rolling back and throwing an arm directly onto the sticky mess on Jisoo’s stomach.

“Oh my god why haven’t you wiped this off yet,” he whined, pulling the shirt from Jisoo’s hand to wipe his arm. When he was satisfied he wiped the shirt across Jisoo’s stomach and then tried his best to throw it into the laundry basket across the room, only missing by a couple of inches. He groaned and kissed Jisoo’s forehead before turning and getting out of bed. “You can go to the bathroom first. Here,” he stepped into the closet and threw out a clean shirt and pair of boxers for the younger. “I have to pee so don’t take too long.”

“Yessir,” Jisoo mumbled, sliding out of bed and getting dressed. He could hear the movie and the guys in the other room and when he stepped into the hall the noise and light from the screen were jarring compared to the dim stillness in the bedroom. He reached for the doorknob of the bathroom to find it locked, and heard a “One sec!” from inside, before the door swung open to reveal a grinning Soonyoung, using a towel to dry his hands.

“Oh, hey Jisoo,” the smile was more of a smirk. He hung up the towel, winked, and moved past Jisoo into the hallway. Jisoo figured he was just being cheeky, but when he looked in the mirror, he stared in horror at the clump of crusted cum in his hair and his swollen, bloodshot eyes. He turned on the faucet and lowered his head to the sink to wash out his hair while visualizing Soonyoung, right now in the other room, telling everyone what he saw. He toweled his hair and started brushing his teeth, trying to figure out what to yell at Jeonghan. After putting in some anti-redness eye drops, he crossed the hall again and found Jeonghan sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone.

“All yours, babe,” he said, moving to stand in front of his boyfriend. He laced his fingers together behind Jeonghan’s neck, and Jeonghan’s hands wound around Jisoo’s waist and squeezed. The younger laughed softly and placed a kiss on the top of Jeonghan’s head, and Jeonghan tilted his head back until their lips met.

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispered into the small space between their faces. Jisoo smiled.

When Jeonghan finally got up with a lengthy, dramatic groan, Jisoo laughed and shooed him out of the room. He went to the closet, grabbed a soft sweater, and ventured back out to the living room. When he finally looked at his phone, he was somewhat embarrassed to find that the whole escapade had occurred in under 20 minutes. The movie was only just hitting the 1 hour mark when Jisoo shuffled into the kitchen to get some water, scanning the room for somewhere to sit.

He and Jeonghan’s spot on the couch had been filled by Seokmin and Soonyoung, the latter dead asleep despite having just been in the bathroom minutes before. There wasn’t much space on the ground, so wherever Jisoo went, he was gonna have to ask someone to move. As he stood at the edge of the room he locked eyes with Wonwoo who offered a soft smile and scooted closer to Mingyu, gesturing towards the now-open space between him and Seungcheol. He knew he couldn’t refuse as he had no other option, and Wonwoo had been kind enough to make room for him.

As he crossed the room, he looked anywhere but at Seungcheol. When he sat down there was just enough space for him to squeeze in, squished between the two boys. He leaned over Wonwoo to nod to Mingyu and Minghao on the other side of him, and whispered a “thank you” to the former. When he could avoid it no longer without being weird, he turned to Seungcheol and whispered “Hey.” Seungcheol turned and grunted in response. His breath reeked of alcohol, his skin was flushed red, and his eyes were glassy and drooping.

“Are you okay?” He put a hand on the older’s forearm. Seungcheol didn’t react. “I’m gonna get you water.”

“No!” he snapped, loud enough to turn a few heads. “I’m fine.” Jisoo ignored him and got up anyway, prompting a loud, drawn-out sigh.

It was no secret that Seungcheol had a drinking problem, but because he tended to be a fun, boisterous drunk, no one really put their foot down, except occasionally him or Jeonghan, and that never ended great. As he moved back across the room to the kitchen, Seungkwan got up and followed.

“Is hyung okay?” he whispered once they reached the fridge, voice heavy with concern. “He’s been drinking like, nonstop.” They both turned to look at the oldest, who was glaring back at them.

Jisoo sighed, “I honestly haven’t talked to him in a while, so I don’t know what’s up. Was he weird at all on the ride over?”

“Not that I noticed?” Seungkwan said, a little defeated. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Thanks, but I don’t know. I don’t even know what I can do.” Jisoo sighed and grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge and some saltine crackers from the pantry. “Here,” he handed Seungkwan a bottle.

“I’m sorry. Good luck,” the younger said, taking the bottle and going back to his spot on the floor. Jisoo looked at his phone, starting to get frustrated that Jeonghan still hadn’t come out.

_ To: Hannie <3 _

_ where are you cheol is wasted can you come help me pls _

_ Sent 12:14am _

He put his phone in his pocket and worked his way around the back of the room to where Seungcheol sat on the end of the couch. From where he stood, he discovered that Seungcheol had created a collection of beer bottles on the ground beside him. He opened the water bottle he held before offering it to the older boy. As he moved around to sit on the couch, he watched Seungcheol stare at the water bottle before putting it against his lips and immediately spilling it down his chin and onto his shirt.

“Jesus,” Jisoo muttered, clenching his jaw to avoid saying something that would get him in trouble. “Okay, Cheol. Let me help okay?” he whispered, making sure that none of the others were too bothered by his little commotion. Most of them were either nodding off or invested in the movie, excluding Seungkwan who watched with a furrowed brow, and Wonwoo who was graciously holding whatever Jisoo didn’t need at that moment. Jisoo held the water bottle to Seungcheol’s lips and helped him slowly tip it back to avoid spilling any more.

“I’m not baby,” Seungcheol slurred as soon as the bottle was moved. “Am fine.” Jisoo forced him to drink some more water, then eat two saltines, then drink more water.

“Hey hoes,” Jisoo jumped as Jeonghan put his hands on his shoulders from behind the couch. “Cheollie, did you have some water?” he asked with a little bit of a laugh, gesturing to the soaked front of his shirt.

“I’m fine!” Seungcheol shouted, making Jisoo and Jeonghan move back, and turning heads across the room. He slurred something under his breath and turned back to the movie, seemingly unaware of the eyes on him. Jisoo looked back at him boyfriend with a grimace, and Jeonghan shrugged in response.

Wonwoo leaned over and whispered, “I’m sorry. He was being kinda weird earlier but not like this.” Jeonghan came around and sat on the ground in front of Jisoo, resting back against his legs. They stayed like that until the movie ended, casting occasional worried glances Seungcheol’s way, but getting no response from the older.

When the movie finished it was just after 1am and within a half hour almost everyone had said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. Seungkwan and Wonwoo were the last ones out the door, shooed away by Jeonghan who promised they be okay with Seungcheol here and that yes, he would keep them updated.

Jeonghan closed the door with a sigh, “Should we wake him up?” Jisoo looked up from where he was wiping off the coffee table towards Seungcheol at the edge of the couch. His neck was slumped at an awkward angle, and his still-wet shirt clung to his chest and stomach. “He can’t be comfortable.”

“He’s gonna have a shitty morning no matter what we do,” Jisoo said, frustrated, turning back to his cleaning. “Let’s just pray he doesn’t vomit all over our couch in the middle of the night.” He stood up and looked down at the older boy. Jeonghan came to stand next to him. “I guess we should put a sheet or blanket down.”

“I’ll grab something,” Jeonghan said, “You grab some sweats and a dry shirt for him?” Jisoo nodded and headed off to the bedroom. When he got back, Jeonghan was still rifling through the linen closet at the end of the hall.

“Should I try to wake him up now? Or just leave this stuff here?” Jisoo really didn’t want to wake him. Jeonghan came out with a sheet and a pillow in his arms.

“I’ll do it,” he muttered before putting a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder and shaking gently. “Cheol, wake up.” No response. “Jesus.” He shook harder, using his other hand to lightly smack at Seungcheol’s cheek. The older’s eyes fluttered open for just a moment and a low sound came from his throat. Jeonghan shook until he opened his eyes again.

“Cheol, wake up. I’m gonna make up the couch for you. Go to the bathroom and change,” he instructed, making sure his words were understood. Seungcheol seemed to only be at the edge of consciousness as he groaned something in response and attempted to stand before falling back onto the couch. This seemed to wake him up a little more. He was clearly still drunk.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“They went home. Here’s some clothes, go change so I can make up the couch,” Jeonghan said again, one hand on his hip and visibly irritated.

Jisoo made himself busy in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, filling the ice trays, wiping the counters, and watched as Jeonghan helped pull Seungcheol up off the couch and the latter stumbled down the hallway. Jisoo came and helped Jeonghan tuck the sheet around the couch cushions, and got a cold water bottle from the fridge to leave there for their friend. He didn’t stick around the see Seungcheol come back out.

When Jeonghan came into their room a couple minutes later, he closed the door somewhat hard and threw himself facedown onto the bed.

“Tired?” Jisoo asked, already stripped and under the sheets. He reached one hand over to massage Jeonghan’s back, who groaned into his pillow before rolling over to face Jisoo.

“I don’t know how he takes care of himself,” he said eventually. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He came closer and wrapped his arms around Jisoo. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jisoo pulled him closer. He cared for and worried about Seungcheol, but he knew that Jeonghan felt a great deal of responsibility for the boy, and tended to blame himself for his lack of control. After a few quiet minutes, when Jisoo was beginning to feel sleep at the edges of his consciousness, Jeonghan giggled to himself and then whispered, “Still think he’s sexy?” Jisoo could hear the smile on his lips.

“Let me get back to you on that one,” Jisoo said with a tired laugh of his own. “Do you?”

“Not when he’s an asshole,” Jeonghan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, I love you and thank you and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!
> 
> ((This is the first smut I've ever posted so pls be kind))

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here at the end: THANK YOU!!!!!!!! <3333
> 
> So I started writing this waaaaaaay back in 2017, and I'm so excited to finally be posting it! Back then I was desperate for jihancheol content and somehow now (almost 4 years later!!) there's still not enough. So I give you this gift and I hope that you'll stick around for future chapters!!!


End file.
